all OR nothing
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: [Sorato.Taiora] Sora is confused; By what she wants, who she wants, what she needs, and who she needs. She and Matt have broken up; More times than one, but that doesn't seem to have gotten through to Matt. Tai wants Sora; it's either all or nothing.


Whee. Spur of the moment writing. Sorato/Taiora. Based on one of my friends' love life. =P lol. *cough* This fic will _probably_ end up a **Taiora**.. But, I -plan- (that's if I actually _finish_ this fic.. big chances there, lol =P) to make a sequel to this.. a couple of years later from this fic, that will ultimately end in **Sorato**. =P So, if you support Taiora, read this but not the sequel. =P If you support Sorato, read both. XP One more thing, they're seniors in this fic.. Onwards! =) 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Wednesday, 1st of February, 2006._

_Dear Diary,_

__

_He's _stalking_ me again. Argh. Damn him. Yesterday he said we were _over_. Done, kaput, **over**. And what does he do today? Show up at my house, expecting me to go out with him. Argh. I slammed the door in his face. He's still in the driveway. . . Why won't he go!? Grr. I wrote a poem about us. Again. Here it is. . ._

__

_I'm the girl, _

_You're the guy,_

_But how come when I'm with you,_

_I want you to die?_

__

_You're the one who cheated,_

_You're the one who yelled._

_Why am I the one,_

_Who would help you if you fell?_

__

_Boy, you need to stop,_

_and think of the way you are._

_Concentrate on me, and_

_not your fancy car._

__

_If I was your girlfriend,_

_You wouldn't play this game._

_But deep down inside,_

_I know you feel the same._

__

_Your love for me is real,_

_I know that for a fact._

_But Boy you need to change,_

_that evil way you act.*_

__

_. . . What am I supposed to do?_

_Tomorrow. . . school. The Parental Units found out I've been jigging for a week and a half straight. . . Damn Fujiyama. Busted me. Argh. I've got to go to school tomorrow. . . Mum's probably gonna walk me to the front steps. -_-. This is all his fault. . ._

__

_~ Sora._

~*~ 

Sora Takenouchi approached the table containing her friends at lunch cautiously. She hadn't seen virtually any of them for a week and a half. She'd been jigging everyday. . . with Taichi Yagami. 

"Hey. . . guys." Sora forced, as she tentatively took a vacant seat next to Mimi Tachikawa. 

They all looked at her. 'They' being Mimi, Jou Kido, Koushiro Izumi, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji. 

They all nodded at her, some of them giving her slightly dirty looks she noted, and resumed their conversations. 

_Not even a welcome back. . ._, Sora thought miserably. But then Mimi turned towards her. 

"How was your week off?" Mimi asked. 

"Mimi. . . Don't start." Sora begged. 

"What?" Mimi asked innocently, "How was Tai? I take it you were off with him everyday you truanted." 

"It's not like that." Sora tried to reason, "I was with him and several of his friends-" 

"So that makes it all right?" Mimi asked coldly. 

Sora sighed, "Meems, please. I really need your support right now. . ." 

"My support?" Mimi asked incredulously, "What about Matt? How do you think he feels?" 

"I don't want to talk about him." Was Sora's reply. 

"That's right, 'cause you can only think of Tai at the moment." 

"I'm not putting up with this." Sora growled, and stood up and stalked off, leaving the others to stare at her retreating back. Though, they were not sad to see her go. . . 

~*~ 

Lunch period had ended, and Sora was in History. Of course, she had too much things on her mind to comprehend what the teacher was droning on about. 

Suddenly, her mobile phone started vibrating, and she quickly grabbed it out of view of the teacher. She looked at the screen, to see who was calling. '3 M A T T 3' flashed across the screen. Sora cursed, and tapped the girl sitting next to her.  
"Hey Mira, can you say 'Hello' and then hang up?" Sora asked. 

Mira's facial expression became one of confused, but nevertheless she said, "Sure." 

Sora handed her her phone, and Mira said "Hello." as requested. 

"Hey. . . is Sora there?" Came the voice on the other line. 

And she hung up. 

"Thanks." Sora smiled at Mira. 

"Er, no problem. . ." Mira replied, handing Sora her phone back. 

**~*~**

"How was school?" Tai asked Sora. They were hanging out at the Park, both on the swing set. 

"It was OK." Sora replied, "At least it keeps me away from Matt." 

Tai nodded slowly. "I was lonely today without you." 

Sora laughed quietly, "Were you?" 

"Yeah, of course. It's not fun jigging by myself." 

"Sorry." Sora replied, "But I got caught, so what could I do." 

". . . I've been listening to this really cool song. . . It's called 'All or Nothing' and it's by O-Town." Tai remarked, and started to sing the entire song softly, "I know when he's been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes. . . And then there's times you look at me, as though I'm all that you can see. . . Is it all, or are we just friends. . . Is this how it ends. . . You leave me here with nothing at all. . ."** 

When he finished, they both sat in awkward silence for a while, until Tai placed one hand on Sora's shoulder. She looked up to see him give her a crooked smile. 

"You don't have to say anything." He said, and hugged her. 

They stay like that for awhile, both nurturing in the embrace of each other. 

~*~ 

When Sora got home, just past six o'clock, her mobile went off. Glancing at the screen to see who called, she brought it to her ear. 

"What do you want?" She spoke warily. 

"What are you doing?" Came the reply. 

"I just got home." Sora answered, going upstairs to her bedroom. 

"Where were you?" 

"Out." 

"With who?" 

"Just some friends." She lied. 

".. So what are you doing now?" 

"Going to sleep."  
"It's six." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So it's six. I'm gonna come over, ok?" 

"No. You can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm grounded." 

"Well, your parents aren't home, are they?" 

Sora cursed in her mind. Matt knew her parents worked until around 10, so she couldn't say they were here. 

"No.." 

"Well then, I'll be over in fifteen, alright?" 

"Alright.." Sora sighed, and hung up. 

~*~ 

Half an hour had passed, and Matt still hadn't arrived. 

_Dogger_, Sora thought as she looked out her window, perched on her bed, to see the road. _But why should I care if he's not coming? I didn't _want_ him to in the first place!_

She sighed, and snuggled into bed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to sleep, even if it was still early. . . 

~*~ 

Sora woke up from the sound her mobile made as it rang. She grabbed it and looked at the time. 3 am. The person calling she couldn't identify either, since it was a Private number. 

_It better not be Mimi pranking me or something.. but then, it's not like we're on friendly terms at the moment, so why should she?_

__"Hello?" She answered groggily. 

"Hey, did I wake you up?" 

Matt. Sora sighed deeply. 

"It's 3 am, what do you think?" 

"Sorry." 

"It's OK.. why didn't you come, huh?" 

"Sorry, something came up. You're not mad, are you?" 

"You could of at least called.." Sora trailed. _Why am I acting as if I care? He'll think I want him back! But I don't!.. do I?_

"I know, and I'm sorry.. forgive me? Just, the guys.." 

"Wanted you to smoke crack with them? Again?" Sora snapped. 

".. You're not being fair.." 

Sora rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you later." And she hung up, switching her phone off as well. 

~*~ 

The next day at school, her friends were a little less cold to her then the day before. Well, at least they were talking to her. 

"My sister said to watch out for Tai." Yolei dropped not so subtly. 

"I'll remember that.." Sora replied. 

"Yeah, she goes he's been involved in some bad stuff in the past.." 

Sora nodded, inwardly rolling her eyes. Just 'cause of some rumours, they all think Tai is some sort of bad dude. And they think Matt's an angel? Fuck no. If only they knew.. 

"I saw Matt yesterday. He said 'Hi' to me, I thought that was nice of him." Yolei continued. 

This was going to be a long day. 

~*~ 

When Sora got home, Matt was waiting for her on the front steps. Before she could even greet him, he spoke first. 

"Yolei told me you've been jigging for, like, the past two weeks." 

His voice was steel. 

"One and a half." Sora replied, exasperated, as she walked past him and opened her front door with the key. Matt followed. 

"And she also said you've been hangin' with that Yagami dude all the time." His voice was accusing now. 

"Yeah, well, Yolei has a big mouth." Sora finally replied, walking up the stairs to her room, with Matt on her heels. 

There was a pause. 

"You could of told me you were jigging. I waited for you everyday after school let out at your school gates, and you never came out." 

"Well now you know why." Sora said, rolling her eyes, "Besides, it's passed. I got caught." 

".. So what's the story with you and Yagami?" 

"I jigged. He jigged. We jigged together." 

"Don't talk shit to me." Matt raised his voice slightly. 

By now, the two were well into her bedroom. Both sitting on her bed, in fact. 

"How am I talking shit to you?" Sora defended. 

"Just don't." Matt said.  
"So-rry." Sora replied, half rolling her eyes as she turned the other way. 

Silence. 

This time, Sora broke it. 

"I thought we broke up." 

".." 

".." 

".. We did." 

"Then why are you here?" 

".." 

Sora sighed. 

"Look Matt.. I love you. You know I love you-"  
"And I love you." Matt cut in, and he said it with so much sincerity that a wave of.. _something_, swept through Sora. 

"I know.." Sora began again, "But.. Matt, we have to stop this. _You_ have to stop this. We can't be together anymore-" 

"But why not?" Matt asked her, entwining together his right hand with her left one. 

Sora sighed, though made no move to free her hand. 

"You know why.. We just, don't get along anymore.." 

"We are right now.." 

"And it'll change by the time you leave. I know it, you know it. Matt, don't make this hard.." 

"But I want to be with you." 

"That's just it.. _I_ don't think I want to be with you." 

Matt pulled his hand away so quickly Sora hadn't even noticed until Matt was standing up before her, his face red. This was what she hated most about him; his temper. 

"What do you want from me Sora!? What the _fuck_ do you want!? I try my best-" 

"Your _best_!?" Sora yelled straight back, "At what!? Being the world's crappest boyfriend!?" 

He slapped her across the face. 

"I'm going." He growled, then turned around and left, slamming her door. 

As Sora heard his car pull out of the driveway, she raised a hand to her reddened cheek. And started to cry. 

~*~ 

The next school day, Tai barged through the mass crowds of students in the cafeteria. He had one destination; Ishida Yamato's table. 

Once he was several feet away, he stopped and glared at the blonde for a few seconds. He was surrounded by the pot-smoking, booze-drinking, chaos-making 'elites'. Dudes who thought they were cool because they had cars ('cause they taxed*** them, obviously), money (again, taxed), and girls (paid escorts, perhaps). 

Without another thought, Tai stalked forward, leaned over the table, and grabbed Matt by both shoulders bringing Matt towards him, before as quick as lightning, gave the school's Play Boy a direct hit across the face. Chaos ensued as the two sides duked it out. 

~*~ 

Tai left school that day with a slightly swollen eye (it had gone down some) and a busted lip. At least he got that bastard for hitting Sora. 

He decided to head over Sora's place, and so he did. It was around 4 o'clock when he got there, and Sora was surprised to see him. 

"What happened to you?" Was the first thing she asked, ushering him inside. 

"I started a fight with your loverboy." 

Sora's mouth went into a tight line, "Don't call him that." 

"I'm sorry." Tai apologised immediately. 

"It's OK.. You didn't start the fight because he slapped me, did you? It didn't hurt that much, really. And it's not like the first time he's hit me.." 

"That's exactly it. It _wasn't_ the first time! And you still.. I mean.. He deserved it." Tai finished. 

".. He called me and apologised for slapping me like half an hour ago.." 

"He should've apologised to you right after he hit you. No, he _shouldn't_ have hit you in the first place! What kind of boyfriend-" 

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Sora defended, "We broke up.." 

"You keep saying that, Sora.. but he's still around!" 

"And is that my fault? I've told him I don't want to be with him.. but he keeps hanging around." 

"Maybe if you were more persistent-" 

"Are you saying I really _want_ him to be hanging around?" 

"Well any guy would get the clue to _go_ unless the girl wasn't really _definite_ about wanting him to go." 

"So you _are_ saying this is my fault?" Sora stared up at him. 

Tai bit his lip, "I'm just saying.. Sora, I really don't want to say to you 'It's either him or me', because I _know_ you'll pick him..-" 

Sora shook her head, "I told you Tai.. I _don't_ want to be with him anymore.. And you and I.. I can't, because I'm just not ready.. I don't want to go into another relationship so quickly.." 

"And I understand that.. But I wish you'd just forget about Matt.." 

"I _am_. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be with him anymore?" 

"But you love him." 

".. We've been together for nearly two years.. I can't just _not_ love him." Sora replied. 

Tai sighed, "I won't push this anymore.." And wrapped his arms around her, as she in turn leaned into him. 

It was always like this. They would act like they were a couple, hugging, holding hands, going out with each other.. But Sora refused to admit that what they were doing was actually dating. She wasn't giving herself fully to Tai, and she knew that. Tai knew that, that's why he hated it that she still thought about Matt. But Tai still wished she would just say she was his girlfriend.. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I know this was bland.. but, eh.. Review? =) 

* Poem copyrighted to my friend, _Foolish Dreamer / Losti3_. 

**_** Full Lyrics_**

**__All or Nothing - O-Town**

****

****I know when he's been on your mind 

That distant look is in your eyes 

I thought with time you'd realize 

It's over, over 

It's not the way I choose to live 

And something, some where's got to give 

As sharing this relationship 

Gets older, older 

You know I'd fight for you, 

But how can I fight someone who isn't even there 

I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you, 

I don't care if that's not fair 

_Chorus: _

'Cause I want it all 

Or nothing at all 

There's nowhere left to fall 

When you reach the bottom it's now or never 

Is it all 

Or are we just friends 

Is this how it ends 

With a simple telephone call, 

You leave me here, with nothing at all 

There are times it seems to me 

I'm sharing you in memories 

I feel it in my heart 

But I don't show it, show it 

And then there's times you look at me 

As though I'm all that you can see 

Those times I don't believe it's right 

I know it, know it 

Don't make me promises, baby you never 

did know how to keep them well 

I've had the rest of you now I want 

the best of you it's time for show and tell 

'Cause I want it all 

Or nothing at all 

There's nowhere left to fall 

When you reach the bottom it's now or never 

Is it all 

Or are we just friends 

Is this how it ends 

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing.. 

'Cause you and I 

Could lose it all if you've got no more room, 

No room, inside for me in your life 

'Cause I want it all 

Or nothing at all 

There's nowhere left to fall 

It's now or never... 

Is it all 

Or nothing at all 

There's nowhere left to fall 

When you reach the bottom it's now or never 

Is it all 

Or are we just friends 

Is this how it ends 

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing at all 

Or nothing at all 

There's nowhere left to fall 

When you reach the bottom it's now or never 

Is it all 

Or are we just friends 

Is this how it ends 

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing at all 

**Download:** digimon-online.net / music / o-town.mp3 (without the spaces) 

****

******* For anyone who doesn't know, _taxed_ is slang teenagers (at least around here :p) use for the word _stole_. 


End file.
